dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
A Village Under Siege
} |name = A Village Under Siege |image = NPC-Murdock.jpg |px = 270px |caption = A Village Under Siege |start = Bann Teagan Guerrin |end = Murdock or Ser Perth |qcat = side quest |location = Redcliffe Village |previous = Arl of Redcliffe |next = The Attack at Nightfall |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Village Under Siege is one of the main plotline (sub)quests in Dragon Age: Origins. It is activated upon arriving at Redcliffe Village (presumably when pursuing the Arl of Redcliffe quest) and speaking with the residents. Background Every night, undead corpses descend from Castle Redcliffe to attack the village. No one in the village knows where the creatures come from, and no one has been able to reach the castle. The attacks grow worse each night and Bann Teagan Guerrin predicts tonight will be the worst. He pleads for the Warden's assistance. The Warden may choose to help Redcliffe Village defend itself. The more help the village has, the easier it will be to defend. Alternatively, the Warden may abandon the village and let it fend for itself. When the Warden returns, Redcliffe Village will be a ghost town, all inhabitants presumed dead. Walkthrough Bann Teagan asks the Warden for assistance in fending off the undead. Agreeing to help fight off the undead without reservations will result in approval from Alistair , Leliana , Wynne , and Oghren as well as disapproval from Morrigan and Sten (although Sten can be persuaded that helping the village is a good idea, in which case ). Bann Teagan sends the Warden to talk with the mayor, Murdock, and Ser Perth about the militia and the knights, respectively. Help the militia Murdock is found right outside the chantry. He makes two requests. #Convince Owen to make repairs for the militia. You must agree to help find his daughter, which annoys Morrigan and Sten ( each) but impresses Leliana and Wynne . See Lost in the Castle for further details. If you'd rather not help Owen, you can kill him (losing approval from Alistair and Leliana if performed through dialogue, or none if he is provoked by the player's inspection of his locked floor trap) and take a key from his corpse that will open a secret cache where you will find equipment for the militia. It is thus possible to kill Owen but still complete the quest. Killing him gains from Zevran. #Convince Dwyn to come out of his home and help defend the village.{unfinished} *If you continue to question Murdock, he explains that he is stationed outside the chantry in order to protect the women, children and elderly within. If Sten is present he will object to this, saying that no Qunari would act in this manner - that all would fight. (If Leliana is also in the group, she will interject that the comment is unworthy of him.) Murdock will point out that the villagers are not Qunari; the end result is from Sten. Help the knights Ser Perth stands watch with his fellow knights by the windmill, guarding the approach from the castle's bridge. He will ask the Warden if Mother Hannah will bless the knights for the attack. She will refuse, believing that Ser Perth wants mystical protection from the Maker - which it is not within her (or anyone's) power to give. Ser Perth's request can be resolved in one of two ways: *Coerce Mother Hannah. She will provide ordinary amulets for the knights, letting them believe in their "holy" protection to raise their morale. Informing Ser Perth that they may pick up the amulets will result in from Leliana (and ( from Morrigan, but only if she and Leliana are present). , This requires a skill total (Intimidate or Persuade) of 50.} *Tell Ser Perth he will have to do without the blessing. He will accept the decision, and the knights' morale will be unchanged. 1.04: due to a scripting error, the knights' morale never changes, so obtaining the amulets will make no difference other than the potential approval changes mentioned above.}} Additional assistance There are certain other things you can do to improve your odds against the night attack. *Visit the General Store (adjacent to Dwyn's house) to observe the oil barrels and talk to Ser Perth about using them against the undead. Note that this may actually make things more difficult for you during the battle, as the knights like to walk into the fire they will build with the oil. *Boost the militia's morale by talking with them in the tavern and persuading Lloyd (or Bella) to give them free ale. *Persuade or intimidate Berwick at the tavern to fight. , while (unless you can persuade him). You can get Berwick to assist without having to browbeat him by stealing a letter from his possession and inquiring with him about the letter which will give you the option of killing him or getting him to help in return for saving his life. *Intimidate Lloyd at the tavern to fight ( ). Bella is left in charge and will give you Lloyd's stock for free. Be sure to clean out inventory before recruiting Lloyd, since in addition to giving away Lloyd's wares Bella will give nothing for the items you sell. *Persuade, intimidate or pay Dwyn to fight alongside the militia. Intimidating him into helping will give Oghren (Could intimidate with Improved Coercion and 23 strength, could persuade with Expert Coercion and 14 cunning) When you are done with the village, you can end the quest and start The Attack at Nightfall by talking to either Ser Perth or Murdock and saying "I am ready." Result By completing the assistance quests, you will begin The Attack at Nightfall with better-equipped/stronger allies. Refusing to help The Warden can refuse to help the villagers defend Redcliffe Village or abandon Redcliffe before the battle starts. If the Warden decides to do so Redcliffe is a ghost town the next time s/he returns to it. Most buildings are empty and there is only one scavenger outside. The scavenger directs the Warden to the chantry, where he finds the only survivor, a wounded Bann Teagan. The Warden heals Bann Teagan's wounds and he hastily runs away. Things will then proceed as if the Warden had saved Redcliffe, except for minor dialogue changes. Later, when infiltrating Castle Redcliffe, the Warden will find most of the named villagers from Redcliffe turned undead. They present no more of a threat than the normal corpses found there and none contain any special loot. Refusing to help also removes the Chanter's Board, The Mages Collective and The Blackstone Irregulars from Redcliffe including their respective quests. There is no way to obtain these quests if this route has been chosen. The following quests are unique to Redcliffe and will not be available when refusing to help: The Blackstone Irregulars: Grease the Wheels. Chanter's Board: Caravan Down; Brothers and Sons. The Mages Collective: Justice Must Be Served (A Gift of Silence). Stealing Any person you recruit to fight can be stolen from AGAIN once they are outside. This includes: Dwyn and his two men, Lloyd, and Barwick. Bonuses A heavy helm (Helm of the Red) is given to the Warden by Bann Teagan in Redcliffe Village after the attack. However, it is only offered if none of the soldiers defending the town dies during The Attack at Nightfall. *Note: Dwyn's two guards you might have killed before are not counted amongst the deaths and will not affect the outcome. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Redcliffe side quests